Dynamic arterial spin labeling (ASL) can provide important diagnostic information, such as cerebral blood flow (CBF) and arterial transit time (ATT), for stroke and tumor patients. Acquiring data at multiple observation times (OTs) permits the tracking of a tagged bolus as it flows through the image. However, the inherent low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of ASL makes acquisition of dynamic ASL data sets time-consuming and the resulting parameter maps unreliable. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.